This invention is related a system and related methodology for converting an electronic gaming machine (EGM) of one format, for example a “slant-top” design, to another format, for example a “bar top” design.
Traditional “slant-top” EGMs comprise an integrated, self-contained machine generally comprising a large cabinet or console retaining a primary display, a mid-section housing an array of buttons or actuators for user interaction and a credit-input mechanism such as a bill collector, car reader, or coin chute, and a lower credit output receptacle such as a coin tray. In some embodiments, the credit output receptacle is obviated by a ticket printer. Some slant-top units also include a secondary display or “topper,” disposed above the primary display that is used to display artwork or secondary interactions. The cabinet houses the various electronic components of the machine, including computer components such as a microcontroller or central processing unit, various inputs and outputs, random access memory, hard drives, and communication devices such as modems or network adapters. The top of the console typically includes a tower light to signal a win or other event. Typically the mid-section region is table-height so that a user can comfortably sit in front of the unit for gaming, with the primary display oriented substantially vertically (or at a slight angle) for face-on viewing of the sitting or standing user. Slant-top EGMs have recently taken advantage of large, wide format displays such as LED or LCD flat panels for optimal resolution, viewing angle, and brightness. One or more self-contained slant-top units can be aligned in a row or bank or, alternatively, they can be configured as a standalone “independent” gaming machines.
In contrast, a “bar top” or “table top” EGM is a gaming unit configured to be installed within an enclosed or semi-enclosed bar or table. These units comprise a surface mount primary plate or bezel that houses a display, an array of buttons or actuators for user interaction, the credit-input mechanism such as a bill collector, car reader, or coin chute, and credit output device such as a ticket printer. Below the surface mount plate are the various electronic components of the machine, including computer components such as a microcontroller or central processing unit, various inputs and outputs, random access memory, hard drives, and communication devices such as modems or network adapters. The bar top unit is installed into a cavity of a bar or table such that surface mount plate is retained against the supporting surface of the bar or table with the electronic components hidden and inaccessible inside the cavity thereof. Typically these bar or table top units are configured such that the primary display is substantially horizontal or otherwise aligned with the surface of the bar or table, or perhaps slightly angled upward such that the user sitting at the bar or table can view the display by looking at a somewhat downward angle. Traditionally, given the relative size and space constraints, the displays associated with bar-top units are inferior in size and picture quality to those used in slant-top designs.
Recent regulations in particular jurisdictions have required significant changes to the manner and means by which users interact with EGMs. In some jurisdictions, slant-top EGMs are no longer permitted in non-casino settings such as bars, clubs, and lounges. Regulations have limited EGMs in such establishment to the bar-top or table-top configurations. While customers of these establishments may actually prefer the bar-top design, many owners and operators have invested substantial financial resources in slant-top EGMs that they can no longer use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method to convert slant-top EGMs to a bar-top or table-top configuration in order to meet regulations without needing to entirely replace existing EGMs.